


Christmas At The Queen's

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff, Holidays, Oliver as a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Mary finds out Oliver and Felicity are engaged and the family celebrate Christmas.





	Christmas At The Queen's

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the support for this story! I am overwhelmed and grateful. So sorry this chapter was delayed as I was sick this week. I hope you enjoy. No beta so mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the lovely artwork!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity looked at the beautiful man sleeping beside her. She really hated to wake him but she was so excited!! She held out her hand to look at her engagement and internally squeed as it sparkled in the morning light.

 

Oliver’s eyes were still closed when he mumbled, “good morning wife to be. What has you awake so early?”

 

“I want to tell, Mary! I mean I’m excited and a little scared to tell Mary. Do you think I should have asked her permission? What if she’s not happy? I mean she asked me the other day if we would marry and she seemed to like the idea but what if...what if I read her wrong? I mean, I love her but what…”

 

Oliver silenced her with a quick kiss. “Felicity, you are spirling. Mary loves you and she is going to be ecstatic about this. TRUST ME. She’s been pointing out jewellery stores to me for months. She wants this. And she loves you. Almost as much as I love you - but no one will ever love you as much as I love you.”

 

“Oh, Oliver, how did I get to be so lucky to find you?”

 

“I’m the lucky one.”

 

“Do you think Mary’s up? Should we go over now?”

 

“I do think Mary is up but I think we should wait just a little bit longer.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, I want to keep you all to myself for now.”

 

Felicity laughed as Oliver hauled her into his arms and all she could think was I love my husband to be.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity talked on the car ride to the Queen mansion and decided that they would tell Mary first and then his parents, although they both realized this may end up with Mary telling the Queens.

 

The entered the house carrying Felicity’s overnight bag and her Christmas presents for the Queens.

 

“Well, hello.” Moira Queen stepped out into the hallway. “Mary has been impatiently waiting for your arrival all morning. I just convinced her to go downstairs to her special place. She’s really excited about Santa.”

 

“Then we will head down there.” Oliver smiled. Kissed his mother’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Mom.”

 

Oliver and Felicity made their way down the basement stairs. The moment she saw Oliver and Felicity she rushed over to hug Felicity. “Did Daddy have a slumber party at your house? Can I come next time?”

 

“He did and I think you could have a slumber party at my house too sometime. But right now, your Daddy and I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

Mary quickly glanced at Felicity’s finger. “YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!!! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY MY DADDY!!! YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY MOMMY!!” Mary flung herself into Felicity’s arms again before turning and hugging her father.

 

Mary leaned in and whispered in her father’s ear. “You made my Christmas wish come true.”

 

“Actually, it was Felicity who proposed to me.”

 

Mary looked confused. “Girls can do that?”

 

“Girls can do anything.” Felicity beamed.

 

*****

 

As expected Mary could not wait to tell her grandparents about Oliver and Felicity’s engagement so they followed her upstairs as she shouted “Guess what? Guess what?”

 

Moira and Robert hugged Felicity and told her that they were glad Oliver was making it official but she was already a member of their family. Felicity smiled. It was then that she realized she would have to let her mother know.

 

Felicity excused herself from the room and not surprisingly Oliver followed. “Everything okay? I understand if you are overwhelmed. But I love you.”

 

Felicity cupped Oliver’s face and rubbed her fingers through his soft scruff. “I love you, too. I just realized I haven’t told my mother our news.”

 

“You don’t look happy about that. Do you think she won’t approve?”

 

“Oh, she’ll approve. It’s just my mother and I are very different.”

 

“Is there anything, I can do?”

 

“FaceTime with me to tell her? She’s never met you and I don’t want her to feel left out.”

 

“Of course!”

 

“One more thing, she is going to be impressed because you are a Queen and your family has money, she may say something about that but I’m marrying you for you, not your money.”

 

“Honey, I know that.”

 

“Good. I just didn’t want there to be any confusion.”

 

“No confusion. Let’s call your Mom.”

 

Felicity quickly texted her mom.

 

**Felicity: Now a good time to FaceTime? I have news.**

**Donna: Yes!**

 

Felicity quickly hit the FaceTime app and her mother face appeared.

 

“Why hello, baby girl! And who is that with you? Do I finally get to meet your amazing Oliver Queen?”

 

“Hello, Ms. Smoak, it is Oliver so nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Oliver. I can see why my daughter is keeping you all to herself.” She winked.

 

“Mom, Oliver and I have some exciting news! We are getting married!” Felicity really couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice when she said it.

 

“Oh honey!!! I’m so so happy for you! Do you have a ring?”

 

Felicity held up the ring to the camera.

 

“Felicity, that is beautiful and it looks pricey. You are one lucky girl. I’m so happy for you guys.”

 

“Thanks Mom. We are at Oliver’s house for Christmas.” Felicity noticed her mother’s narrowing eyes. “Don’t worry, Oliver, Mary and I celebrated Hanukkah at my house last week.”

 

“That sounds lovely, dear. Well, I have to run, I’m working the evening shift at the casino but hopefully, I’ll get to meet you all soon.”

 

“I’ll make sure of it, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Oliver, please call me Donna and yes, let’s make that happen.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Felicity ended the call.

 

Oliver squeezed her hand. “I thought that went well. What did you think?” Oliver looked at her nervously, he could see the tears in her eyes.

 

“I love you, Oliver.” She hugged him.

 

*****

 

That afternoon, Felicity participated in Oliver and Mary’s Christmas tradition of baking Christmas cookies with Raisa. It was fun and Mary seemed overjoyed she was there. She was so glad Oliver’s family had accepted her.

 

In the evening after a lovely meal, Oliver and Felicity took Mary for a drive to look at the Christmas lights, by the end of the drive the excitement for the day had caught up with Mary.

 

Oliver looked back at his daughter. “Getting tired?”

 

“No.” Mary rubbed her eyes.

 

“Remember you have to go to bed for Santa to come. Unless you think he’s not coming.”

 

“Daddy, of course, he’s coming! But I already got what I wanted most.”

 

Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other.

 

*****

 

The next morning Mary got up super early, she woke her Dad up. “Where’s Felicity?”

 

“She’s in the guest room. Shall we go wake her up?”

 

“Did you make her mad, already?”

 

“What? No! She just has her own room here.”

 

“Well, I think she should sleep in your bed with you. Does she know how big and soft it is? Maybe I should tell her.” Mary whispered as they made their way to the guest room Felicity was sleeping in.

 

Truthfully, it had been Felicity who thought it would be confusing for Mary to find them in bed together. As Mary knocked once and ran into Felicity’s room, he was glad he had warned her they would be early. Despite yesterday, Oliver knew Felicity wasn’t a morning person.

 

“Mary, it’s so early!”

 

“Yes, but it’s Christmas! Santa came!! GET UP! GET UP!!”

 

“Okay,” Felicity allowed Mary to haul her out of bed and lead her out the door towards the stairs. “You know, you really should sleep in Daddy’s bed. It’s big and it’s soft and he only snores a little.”

 

Felicity looked back at Oliver. “This is all her.” He defended himself.

 

*****

 

When they got downstairs, Moira, Robert and Raisa were already up.

 

“Miss Felicity, would you like some coffee?”

 

“YES. Raisa, I love you!”

 

“But she’s marrying me!” Oliver piped in.

 

“Yes, I am marrying you.” She leaned over and kissed Oliver on the mouth. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

“Time for presents!” Mary came rushing into the kitchen. “Nanny and Poppy Queen said I had to wait for you.”

 

“We are coming, Mary.” Oliver and Felicity followed Mary into the room with the huge tree.

 

The number of presents beneath the tree blew Felicity away. Oliver tugged on Felicity’s arm so she would sit on the couch with him.

 

“Looks like Santa came Mary!”

 

“He so did, Daddy!”

 

“Well, we are all here now. So why don’t you start opening your presents.”

 

Oliver thought Mary would start tearing into the largest present addressed to her but inside she ducked under the tree to find a small box wrapped in bright red shiny paper. She carried it over and gave it to Felicity. “This is to you from me.”

 

“Why thank you, Mary!”

 

Felicity unwrapped the present and opened the box to reveal a necklace with a “Q” pendant. Felicity’s eyes welled up. “Oh Mary! I love it! I love it so so much!” Felicity got up to give Mary a hug.

 

“I’m so glad you like it. I bought it before I knew you were getting married but I wanted you to know I already considered you part of the Queen family.”

 

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Everyone getting lovely presents. Felicity was shocked that Santa had also come to her. She’d have to talk to Oliver later about that. Felicity was also relieved that Mary seemed to like the present she gave her.

 

They were just tidying up putting the discarded paper into garbage bags when Mary asked Felicity quietly, “did you get Daddy a gift?”

 

“Yes, I got your father the watch he’s wearing.”

 

“Oh.” Mary smiled.

 

“And she agreed to marry me, which is the greatest gift of all,” Oliver whispered back.

 

“That I did.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“Yes, Mary?”

 

“This has been the best Christmas EVER.”

 

“I totally agree.”


End file.
